


Let's Ditch!

by Streetmj211



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background logince and moceit, M/M, a couple swear words, a couple times where remus thinks about sex in vauge terms, rollercoasters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetmj211/pseuds/Streetmj211
Summary: "Remus is third wheeling his brother's date at an amusement park. This is fine; he would take a chance to go to a park for free any day. It becomes way more than just "fine" when, on the next roller coaster they choose, he gets paired up to ride next to a really cute guy who is also thirdwheeling. He may also stray from his brother and his date to go hang out with this Virgil."(Promt found on tumblr, I believe by @SanderSides-Promts or @SanderSides_Prompts)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	Let's Ditch!

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back at it again with their dumb writting 
> 
> Yep, it's me 
> 
> Wooo
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, and read the tags please (if I need to tag anything else, don't be shy to comment)

Remus doesnt know why he's here. Sure, roller coasters and cotton candy are both great. But the pit currently in his stomach was nothing compared from getting sick of over too much sugar or quick loops. He always forgot how sickening his brother is when he's with his boyfriend. Sure, Logan was great, and Roman was bearable. Together though, that's a whole different story.

Roman was currently dragging Logan to the next ride, while Remus was following close behind. "C'mon, hurry up guys, that line looks really short!" Logan just scoffed while still being dragged along. "Roman please, you're being insufferable." Roman laughed and replied "Oh you love me you nerd, hurry up! Remus, back me up!" Remus looked up after finally being acknowledged. He put on a fake face of joy and said "Heh, yeah, listen to him you nerdy wolverine!" Logan looked super annoyed since it was 2 against one. Logan just scoffed again and stayed quite. Remus dropped the smile, the dumb pit in his stomach just getting larger. 

Once they got in to line, Roman tried to talk to Logan to get him to stop sulking. Logan eventually cheered up, if you can his normally small smile cheerful. After that Remus could hear them mumbling sweet nothings at each other. Gross. The line was short, but they still had to wait a good 10 minutes. Great. 10 minutes of having to listen to them, and he couldnt even have his phone. Remus's phone was in a bag. A bag that was on Logan's back, since he was the responsible one apparently. And he would just be weird for interrupting, and everything would be 10 times worse than they are now. All Remus had to focus on that was positive was the fact he got to be here for free.

Fuck. He cant focus on just the free trip to the roller coaster park. Not only was Logan and Roman flirting, the group behind them in line contained a couple that were loudly joking and talking about how much they adored each other. Or at least, one of them was loud. Remus couldnt just ignore it. He had to look, just to calm his curiosity.

There were 3 people behind him. The loudest of them wore a blue shirt and a grey cardigan around his shoulders. He had a back pack with a bunch of blue frog and yellow snake patches on it. The blue frog guy was hugging a shorter guy who was wearing yellow and black. He had a hat on and mismatched eyes, one green and one brown. The third guy was clearly third wheeling too. He had partially purple hair and a patched jacket. He was playing on his phone, or maybe just scrolling. 

Maybe Remus had stared at the patched jacket kid too long. He looked up from his phone and locked eyes with remus for a split second, then quickly glanced down and turned his back on remus. Following suit, Remus made it so his back faced the purple boy. Instead he focused on the ride. Right! Wait, ride could mean something else, what if he went on a different kind of ride with someone, maybe that purple bo-

Remus shook his head. He can't think that. No. He needs to focus on the roller coaster. It was almost their turn to get to go. The set of groups in front of them just took off. The next train, the train he was gonna be in, was pulling up. The workers were loading in groups. The seat were in pairs.

Great. This meant he was gonna be with a stranger, seeing as Roman and Logan are obviously gonna sit together. Strangers were, odd. Remus was aware that he was definitely not normal. Probably not even sane. At least the people who knew him, like Logan and Roman, knew that. While they thought he was gross, at least they weren't completely repulsed by him. Strangers, on the other hand, they normally just sit there and insult him. Remus took a breath in, and just quietly muttered "this is fine" over and over.

"Next!" called the worker. It was his group next. Logan told them that they were a group of 3. Logan and roman went to row 3. Remus decided to at least get a good spot, and went to line in the surprisingly empty 10th row, the last of the train. Remus vaugely heard the worker say next, but he was too busy looking at the track. He might as well look at something, right? Remus was distracted when some guy started speaking to him. 

"Hey buddy, earth to stranger" Remus looked over. It was the yellow guy from earlier. The one behind him in line. "Alright, this is the only spot open without a wait, so my friend Virgil is gonna sit with you ok?" Remus looked around the stranger and saw Virgil and his face paled slightly. Virgil was the jacket boy that he accidentally locked eyes with for a millisecond. The same guy he almost started thinking about in a creepy way. Remus almost got lost in thought. The other stranger just continued speaking when Remus didnt say anything. "I swear, if you hurt him, I will end you and your pitiful life. Okay?" Remus just nods. The unnamed stranger just walked away, appearing to sit with the frog boy in row 8.

The two of them sat there awkwardly. Remus decided to say the first thing. "Uh hi? I'm remus!" Virgil just nodded and said "Virgil. Nice to meet you?" The two were quiet for a second, then remus spoke up again. "So, who's Mr. Snakey?" After seeing Virgil's confused glance, he realized he had to specify more. "Ya know, the guy who brought you here" Realization flashed across his face "Ah. That would be Janus. He and his boyfriend Patton dragged me here. Why are yo-" 

Virgil was cut off by the worker. They just droned on about the ride and stuff, then they were off, without a chance to speak again.

After the ride was over, Remus was forced to regroup with Roman and Logan. Remus sadly followed the two, both of them chatting excitedly. Remus wished he could talk with virgil more. If remus was gonna be honest with himself, the purple jacket boy was cute. Whatever, they'll probably never meet again. Hiding the disappointment on his face, Remus just followed the two love birds to the next rides.

\---

After about a half hour, Remus walks on his own to the bathrooms with his phone in hand. He didnt really need the bathroom, he just needed a break. Roman and Logan were both great, but it got tiring being the 3rd wheel for so long. He brought his phone for a 5 minute break, and then he could also contact the duo to regroup later. When he got to the bathroom, he couldnt believe who he saw exiting. "Virgil?"

The jacket wearing emo looked to see who said his name, then once again their eyes locked together. Virgil just walked over so they could have a proper conversation. "Uh hey remus, funny running into you again" 

Remus just nodded and smiled "Yep! So, what are you doing here without your buddies?"

"Oh please, I love Janus and Patton, really do, they're my best friends, but its pretty annoying being the 3rd wheel and being forced to constantly sit with strangers"

"Oh my god, mood! Especially when you think of randomly murdering or having se- oh shit, shouldn't have said that."

"U-um, its ok? Sooo... you're third wheeling too?"

Remus just sighed and said "Ugh yeah. My annoying twin brother and his boyfriend. It was a free trip here, but was it worth it? At best today would be fine, only fine."

Virgil just smirked and said, "So meeting me was only just fine?"

Remus just heated up and said "No no no, that's not right. Forget I said that, it was great meeting you! Nice distraction, especially since you're cu-intresting!"

Virgil laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. "I was just messing with you, sorry for making you worry. Maybe the two of us could dit- no wait never mind, forget I said anything, it was a bad idea"

Remus just had a wide grin as he said "Ooh, virgey wants to ditch all of our friends? Wonderful idea. I'll just text my bro that im gonna go have fun on my own, and you can text your friend hat boi or the other one and tell them that you're going out on your own too! Then we can run off on our own together!"

Virgil looked like he thought for a second, then he locked eyes with remus and just said "Sure, let's do it."

\---

Virgil's hair always did look good when blowing in the wind during a ride. Showed off both of the eyes that Remus found himself sucked into.

\---

Their hands intertwined. Remus was glad that he hadn't scared Virgil away yet. He was glad virgil would hold his hand. They didnt have long, both of their groups had to separate, although maybe they were lucky and their cars were in the same area.

\---

Roman was teasing him again. It's not like it was his fault for being paired with a cute boy on a roller coaster. It's not his fault that virgil was not only hot, but caring and calming too. It's not his fault he enjoyed staring into those eyes without a map, swimming and getting lost.  
It wasnt his fault he had a crush.

\---

Remus loved hanging out with Virgil. Virgil was smart, caring and funny. Even despite his anxiety, Virgil seemed to still enjoy Remus's presence. Remus doesnt know what compelled him to do this, they were just sitting on a bench at 2am. Remus gently held Virgil's face, and for the first time, and hopefully not the last, Remus pressed his lips against virgil's. While it was light and quick, it made butterflies flutter in Remus's stomach, despite being to one to do the first move.

\---

Virgil was beautiful. Sure, he didnt think so, but Remus sure did. Virgil was beautiful in his own way. He was boney, pale, and clearly constantly unrested, judging by his constant eye bags hidden under his eyeshadow. Remus didnt care, he loved every bit of Virgil. He just needs to convince Virgil that he was indeed beautiful. While pulling Virgil into a deep kiss, Remus realized this could be his chance to prove it.

\---

This was their big day. Everyone was there. Roman stood as his best man, Janus stood as Virgil's. Remus was glad everything ended up working out. They were still together, and now they could be together forever, as long as they still loved each other of course. Virgil was there next to him, ready to promise to love Remus forever. The officiant finished the speech finally. While locking eyes, Virgil and Remus had their first kiss as a married couple

\---

The reception was beautiful. It was just as they planned. They were an hour or two in, they've danced, they've had the meal, all left now was just dancing dancing dancing. And snacks, those too. While it was fun, it was gonna get boring soon.

Remus walked over to were Virgil was standing. He was alone finnaly, done talking to people for now. Wrapping his arms around Virgil's waist and placing his head on virgil's shoulder, he spoke and said "Hey babe, it's been so long since I've seen you."

Virgil just laughed, "Remus, dude, we got married just hours ago. We danced like 30 minutes ago too."

"So you didnt miss me emo?" Remus said with a pout. "Wow, I thought you loved me."

"Of course I love you, you idiot. Like I said, I married you a couple hours ago. And that doesnt mean I didnt miss you or your gremlin face either." Virgil just turned his head so he could plant a chaste kiss on Remus's cheek.

Remus just smiled, but then his expression grew bored. "Soo, this whole thing is great and all, just how we wanted, but all there is left to do is dance or eat shrimp or something. It's fine, but only just fine." Remus was pouting again at this point.

Virgil just smirked and said, "So marrying me was only just fine?"

Remus pulled away from Virgil. "Hey, you said that when we first met! I mean, you said meeting not marrying, but still! What are you, a broken record?"

Virgil laughed. "Yeah, that's the point. Except today is much better than that day. That day was sucky, except for meeting you." Virgil just squeezed Remus's hand, leaning his head on remus's shoulder. "I honestly dont know where I would be without you. Maybe I'd be with someone else who didnt care as much as you do. Maybe I'd be sad and alone. Maybe I'd be dead in a ditch, who knows? I'm just glad that I'm still here, and that I'm here with you."

Remus grinned widely and squeezed virgil's hand back. "Me too. I'm so glad we're together. And it would be pretty awkward if we didnt meet up again at that bathroom, heh, I accidentally almost starting having a weird fantasy about you in line for that one ride..."

Virgil looked shocked and pulled away from remus. "Well then, I'm not sure if I really want to know... heh, are we just reminiscing about that stupid day?"

"Hmmm, maybe, do we wanna do that? Just relive that day, but better?"

"Heh, sure. Alright, I have an idea, but just forget it, it's a bad idea probably." Virgil said this all with a smirk

Remus smiled "Ooh, does my virgey dearest want to ditch our own wedding party?" Remus locked eyes with Virgil "That's such a wonderful idea, let's go, no texts this time!"

And with that Remus grabbed Virgil's arm, dragging Virgil out there, both of them laughing. They could deal with any repercussions later, for now, they were just gonna ditch and have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So, let's all just pretend that they were in character, ok?
> 
> But yeah, I hope you enjoyed, if you really liked it you can comment or hit the kudos button, i appreciate everyone who's does so, but you don't need to


End file.
